To love and move on
by Cyberbaby
Summary: Based off a prompt at the glee kink meme by denibear...Rachel gets some comfort after the glee kids sing to her and walk out of the room leaving her all alone. Rachel/Quinn/Brittany/Santana one shot


Rachel sat down in one of the now empty chairs of the choir room, her heart beating rapidly in her chest which seemed to only want to constrict her air ways till she was nothing more than a lifeless body. Tears wanted to trickle down her cheeks but she had no energy to actual cry. It was not her intention to hurt anyone with that video, only to heighten the awareness of her sexual prowess, show that she was wanted even in an after school club that still for no purpose shunned her.

Sighing she let her shoulders sag, baring the weight of thoughts she did not want to think, a road she had held off traveling since the first slushy coated her face and clothes freshmen year. A dangerous path that led many high school students to the brink of destruction. She had yet to fall to it but as the ticking of the clock echoed in the empty room, as her breath came in short trembling bursts and her insides lit on fire wanting...needing more oxygen she was close to following that same path like Alice following the white rabbit.

She could not believe that even Mr. Sheuster had left her, not asking if she was okay, not wondering why the glee kids had chosen that song to sing to her and than walk off. _He must hate me now too_, the thought with a dry sob, the tears still refusing to come. Her chest tightening just that much more.

"You still here," Santana growled storming into the room her hand laced with Brittany's, the blonde cheerleader standing wide eye beside her, "Thought you would have ran home already."

Rachel was unsure what to do or say. She sat there staring at them like they just invaded her tiny space of misery, _probably only to fan the flames_, her mind screamed.

"Sorry," she mustered up the strength to at least speak, "I'm...yeah," she began to gather her things, slowly berating her self for leaving her music papers on the piano, her back pack across the room by the door and her coat draped over the seat she previously sat in before the whole singing debacle.

Brittany leaned in, whispering quietly in her on again off again girlfriend while letting her fingers stroke up and down the brunette's arm.

"Really?" she asked with a half smirk and bright eyes, "But...with Berry?"

Brittany nodded licking her lips, "Please, she's like a little cuddly bear. I hate to see any thing so small and cute be upset,"

Santana rolled her eyes, the girl was sometimes no all there. She glanced at the floundering singer, trying to collect her things ungracefully. How the blonde beside her could compare Berry to a teddy bear was a mystery but if it got her laid.

"Berry!" the Latina snapped making the singer slightly trip over her shoe, swaying a bit but managed to just look over.

Rachel groaned, she stayed to long, she should have just left her things and came back tomorrow to get them from the lost and found.

"Did that song hurt you?" Brittany wondered stepping closer, dropping the brunette cheer leaders hand, "Were you crying?"

"I...no...you guys were just showing off how much you've grown in diction and soul," Rachel did not stutter but it was easy to lie now that she'd been doing it for most of her high school career, her fathers did not know of the horrors that awaited her when she entered the double doors of McKinley High and if she had her way they would always think of her as their princess that has many friends and an active high school social life.

"Yes, that was what we were doing," Santana rolled her eyes, "Look Berry..." she stopped unsure how to proceed, she in fact found nothing truly wrong with the video besides the horrible acting and editing, she was in it after all, her part not included in the horrible parts of course, "I was just singing."

"I know," she assured that an explanation was not needed, Rachel could not handle any more barbs thrown her way, "I was an idiot."

Even Brittany could hear in her voice that she did not believe that statement, "No your not." she smiled coming closer, "A little dense sometimes but not an idiot."

The closer she got the further Rachel backed up unsure what the blonde was doing. Her back hit the wall allowing Brittany to fence her in, "Brittany?"

"Shhh," she whispered lifting her hand to trail the back of her hand down the girl's slightly flushed face, "You're really pretty Rachel,"

The normally out spoken girl was silent, her body heating up with the taller girl's close contact, the caress sending shivers down her spine and she forced her self not to close her eyes.

"Cat got your tongue, thank the woman!" Santana barked coming up behind Brittany wrapping her arms around the tall blonde's waist.

"Thank you," Rachel croaked out earning a small from the Latina, it should not have made her feel better, lighter, but that smile did. It unarmed her. Made her forget that this girl was one of the worst players in the game of destroying her life.

"Your welcome," Brittany smiled warmly leaning in further but stopping close to the girl's lips, "Really pretty," she repeated caressing the small singer's cheek again and again.

Santana was getting turned on by watching her lover stroke Rachel's cheek, the tiny girl's face flushing and fighting not to blush. Her body trembling with fear and possible arousal, Santana could not tell for sure. The more she watched and felt Brittany's ab tightening to gush out the wetness between the cheer leaders legs the more she saw Rachel Berry as hot, the more the singers chest heaved made the girl look delicious to eat.

"We can make it go away," Brittany whispered again, still not moving in for a kiss she was dying for, she would not tell Santana but she'd been harboring some nice little sex fantasies about the girl trapped between them and a wall, "...all the pain."

Rachel gasped feeling a hand on her stomach, reaching under her shirt, touching her flesh for the first time. She wanted to glance down but her eyes transfixed them selves on the blue innocent yet some how devious eyes before her.

"You just got to let go," Santana joined in the hush tone of the situation, letting her pride jet out of the room, no one was around to witness this comfort seduction of the lowest loser of the school.

Quinn wondered what was taking so long, her two friends never went this long in school. The act was always quick and primal, a need to get off and move on before getting caught. Twenty minutes had already passed, she was getting cranky, her belly grumbling for some food and maybe some pepto bismal to settle it down from the still constant morning sickness.

Hating that her car was taken by her parents, she hopped out of Santana's BMW and headed back into the school. Thinking of all the verbal assaults she could toss out with out aiming any at Brittany, the girl was too innocent and out of this world in her mind to hurt, besides not even Quinn could get away from Santana if she knew her lover was upset.

All of the insults died on her tongue when she entered the choir room. Rachel was up against the wall, eyes closed while Brittany was kissing her deeply and Santana was rubbing the girl's stomach with her arms reaching around the blonde cheer leader, the Latina's lips attached to Brittany's neck.

Her stomach tightened and a flash of wetness seeped out, more adding when Rachel involuntarily moaned out when Brittany's tongue darted out to wet her lips. Santana slid a finger beneath the waist of Rachel's skirt, roaming the edge where fabric touched the tip of fabric hiding the dark heated wet valley between the small brunette's legs.

"No...wait..." Rachel gasped, she was not ready, she was virgin. How can she let these two take it from her?

Brittany silenced any protest by nibbling the girl's lip, sending a tremble through every muscle, an earth quake could not have shook her so violently as that small action. Santana noticing the change in the singer pulled her hand reluctantly away from a place she wanted to dive into and ran them up the fabric of Rachel's shirt to cup the breasts hidden beneath.

"Oh God..." her chest heaving forward as fingers tweaked her suddenly harden nipples, straining against the shirt, she now wanted to get off but she still held back as much as she could.

"I want to see what I've done," Santana whispered into Brittany's ear making the girl slam her lips more heatedly into Rachel.

Quinn groaned watching the seat, her clitoris throbbing so painfully in her pants she felt like a man on display and any one could see her getting a hard on. Eyes screwed shut but snapped open a moment later not able to look away from the unfolding events.

Brittany pulled away slightly, trailing her fingers down tan arms than reaching for the hem of the shirt that quickly and expertly was thrown away before Rachel knew what was happening, her bra gone seconds after that. The blonde seized her lips quickly, the half ass protest she mustered swallowed into a hot cavern of sensual teeth and tongue before she could utter a symbol.

"I have you," Santana smiled at the deep eyes locked on her even though Rachel was being devoured by her emotions she just need to make sure this was happening, "It's alright." her gently smile showing even in her green hazel eyes, "You won't fall...of the wall at least."

The sexiness of the statement, said from sultry lips sent a shot of painful heat down to her core making Rachel moan yet again into the kiss that the blonde would not let up on. At the moment she did not care that these two made her life hell, Santana more than Brittany but doing nothing was worse at times. In this moment she was wanted, even needed as she felt the blonde grind on her hip, knowing she made these two as wet as they had made her.

It felt like she was falling, hard, into caves with water where she floated in a pool of ecstasy, hands, lips, and love. If this is where she would dive head first into sexual pleasures, wrapped up so tight in the embrace of two girls than she was more than ready, to feel the passion spoken in poems and songs. At this moment Brittany and Santana were not them selves, at this moment they were what Rachel needed. A security blanket reassuring her she was loved and could love.

Behind them, still unaware of the voyeur with hazel locked eyes wide and aroused on them moving against the wall. Quinn shifted uncomfortably, she hated being aroused but more than that she hated that the other cheerios got to Rachel first, that their hands clasped together and mouths joined with soft words of care and tenderness.

Once she saw Rachel's pert breasts, one nipple enveloped in Brittany's mouth while Santana crept in and captured the singer's lips in her own, knowing that if she had a chance to think this over it would end but she could not fathom that Rachel was beyond the point of caring, she would unravel in their arms peacefully with a lot of jerking and moaning.

Quinn bite her lip from moaning, she needed to move, to get away. Her body urging her toward the threesome, her mind saying toward the door. Her thighs drenched at the site of Brittany sliding Rachel's skirt to the floor, panties included. Quinn had never seen a body so toned, tanned and perfect. Lucky for her she was slightly to the side, the cheer leaders were not blocking anything.

Tan breasts the perfect size for Quinn's hands, making her fingers twitch longing to grab ahold. A toned stomach, glistening with a light sheen of sweat just begging to be ridden, Quinn could feel the muscles of her legs contract as an image of Rachel on her back glancing shyly up at her while she pushed her drenched pussy lips back and forth on her stomach. Than there it was, her eyes landed on the 'star' spot. Shaved, clean, red and swollen. Wetness shimmered across the surface of flesh, dripping down long luscious legs.

"God Rachel," Santana breathed out heavily, this was the second best thing in the world besides kissing Brittany, "You have no idea how great you are."

"But..." even in the throws of wild abandoned did the starlet know this was wrong, that the words spoken were wrong. How could they know she was great? They hated her, messed with her head, and tried to bring her down.

"We don't want you to make it out of here," Brittany's breath reached around her nipple where the girl had ceased sucking to say those words as if reading the thoughts in Rachel's head.

Rachel wasn't sure if they meant of this room where she would gladly die of the sheer eroticism of the situation or out of this town but who cared what she meant when the teenager's fingers tickled her sides sending goose bumps up her skin.

"We've always been watching,"

Quinn knew Santana's words rang true, the three of them in the beginning watched Rachel's fall to the bottom of the food chain with wonder, all of them voicing their lust but pushing it down the more popular they became. Knowing that with their power any association with the tiny brunette would harm them and so just needing to be in her presence did they seek and destroy. Just to hear her voice argue and in the end Santana would drag Brittany into a broom closet, bringing them both off with the image of the sexy singer with narrowed eyes, parted lips and heaving chest. Angry Rachel was HOT!

Licking her lips she stepped forward but felt the baby kick hard against her stomach, her feet glued to the floor unable to proceed. Here she was a pregnant teen, did she really belong in a foursome, threesome or even a twosome of importance. She did not know the answer because it wasn't right to lock someone down with a child but than she remembered she was going to give the child up. She was going to gain her figure back if it killed her. Quinn knew she deserved Rachel, to make up for everything she put her through and she some how knew that she could step up and be with her and Rachel would chase away her demons as well.

Santana had Brittany.

Quinn could have Rachel.

The four feeling so good on one of their sleep overs.

"Get away from her!" she growled viciously before her mind registered that she was already across the room clawing her way through, pulling Santana away, the girl's fingers inches from direct contact with the girl she realized she loved.

These words. Her touch. Sent reality back into the room. Rachel was wide eyed, naked and glued to the wall not even a synapsis firing to let her know to cover up. Santana was breathing wildly and Brittany...well she still was in the middle of discarding her skirt uncaring if Quinn wanted to join.

"Quinn?" Santana was unsure of what the blonde was thinking but the pregnant just kept her hazel eyes locked on Berry's.

Rachel's entire body lit on fire, the red blush covering every inch of her as Quinn continued to stare. Only a minute passed since she ripped the two others off of the singer and Rachel was starting to come to her senses but that ended when Quinn rushed efficiently slamming the brunette into the wall.

Hands grabbing any skin it could reach. Lips attacking, seizing the singing's air and ripping it out replacing it with her own. Trying to become one.

Santana just smirked. This was much better.

"I love..." Quinn spoke but trailed off as she stared at Rachel's face, she could not say those three words quite yet but than the tiny girl lustfully glanced up through thick lashes and she knew she could, she'd step up, "...you...I love you. I want to step up and be with you...if that's okay with you?"

Rachel gasped feeling Quinn's fingers tickle her labia, playing with her wetness. Swallowing she smiled and clasped her hand around the blonde's free hand, nodding with a reassuring smile.

"I'll make you feel like your heaven on earth," she whispered sliding a finger into Rachel feeling the tightness pulling her in, making her apart of the other girl. Knowing that this time would hurt she went slow, keeping her eyes trained on the dark brown eyes before her, "I'll hold you if you cry, if that's okay with you?"

Rachel choked on a sob, her tears finally spilling down her cheeks as she felt Quinn move inside her, wrap her up and hold her. Her chest rose and fell quickly, she was losing her breath and felt like she was going to die, a pain ripped into her every muscle making her seize as her hips thrusted back and forth.

Santana and Brittany rushed forward helping Quinn lower the naked girl to the floor, Quinn's eyes never leaving the brown orbs. Smiling gently, eyes lighting up, she reached up brushing sweaty hair off of the girl's forehead.

"Brittany, lick her nipples." Quinn demanded still staring lovingly into the girl below her, a smirk growing to replace the gentle smile. If she wasn't pumping deep and hard into the girl she would have no clue what that smirk did to Rachel, "Santana, kiss her."

Rachel gasped as two mouths descended upon. Warm lips wrapping around her nipple, with a hot hand traced around the other one. A warm tongue snaking into her mouth, caressing her own, dominating her very being with that kiss. Her eyes did not close, she stared at Quinn above her, over Santana's shoulder, she moaned as her brows furrowed when the blonde smirked wider, only this one seemed so happy, teasing and gently and it was way more sexy than any mischievous smirk the cheer leader ever threw her.

Quinn lowered herself and keeping the steady rhythm of back and forth with her finger, slipping a second one in. Her lips enveloping the girl's clitoris. Rachel groaned and ground her hips trying to get more. Her body was shaking. So much being down, her breasts, her mouth, her...the thought of Quinn going down on her sending so much pre cum seeping out that she felt like she'd drown the blonde. Instead she heard the girl give a growl and rake her teeth slowly on the hood of her clitoris.

The three had watched her fall from nobody to most hated, the watched her crawl her way into the hearts of the glee club only to fall into a lonely area in the choir room and now...now they get to see her fall into such lust and passion and love and they will hold her hand lifting her above the swarm of students, teachers, comments and glares. She'd come full circle. A little girl whose heart had been beaten constantly to a young woman bursting with sexual desire and confidence. Two blonde and a brunette knew they could not hide their feelings any longer.

"Oh GOD!" Rachel screamed, "Please...Please..." she begged for something to quell the gripping serpent craving the life of her soul.

"Cum for us Rach, let your self go." Brittany whispered hotly in her ear.

Santana pulled away from the intensifying kiss to smile warmly, a smile Rachel had never seen embrace the Latina's face, "Remember," she leaned down brushing her lips against Rachel's bruised ones, "I won't let you drift away."

Quinn licked the bundle of nerves throbbing in her mouth, soothing the area she nibbled on, getting up she caught the brown eyes she could stare out for the rest of eternity. She did not need words as her fingers worked defiantly through tight muscles and rushing wetness. Quinn smiled and nodded letting the girl know it was time and even though that was about to send Rachel over the edge Quinn still muttered a low reassurance before wrapping her self snuggling around the sweaty shaking girl's clitoris yet again.

"Fall into us!"

Rachel felt completely drained, having avoided all three girls since that incident yesterday. Once it was over, once her mind unscrambled and her heart began pumping again the reality set in. She was the only naked one beside Brittany who was in her underwear. Three of her enemies staring at her, taking the only thing she truly held dear. She could not believed she cried in front of them, orgasmed in front of them, her cum drenching Quinn's lips and nose.

Ignoring their voices calling her back she ran, she gathered her clothes forgetting her underwear and dashing out of that room. She'd done a great job at not seeing them but Glee was coming up, she'd have to see them and Rachel's heart constricted knowing they probably told every one what had happened, they would whisper, point and laugh.

She did not need that after that song and dismissal yesterday. Walking in silently for the first time, sitting in a seat away from most of the kids, which was not hard as they had set a chair slightly away from the group to sit in. All of them glaring at her especially Finn, Jesse and Puck.

Santana, Brittany and Quinn arrived late. Scowling in Rachel's direction before taking their seats. Mr. Sheuster came in with smile on his face ignoring the tension in the class room.

"Okay so we need..."

"Excuse me?" Quinn interrupted the teacher from continuing.

"Yes, Quinn?"

"Santana, Brittany and I have a piece we'd like to perform."

Will Sheuster smiled largely showing off his perfect teeth, "Great. This is just what we need. More of you should start preparing stuff with out me assigning you something to work on. Go ahead."

Brittany turned the boom box on, the tape in it already since Santana snuck into the room at lunch and put it in.

The three girls took a stool and walked over to stand right in front of Rachel who grew red in the face and slinked down in her chair, just seeing them bringing back a twinge of arousal to her flushed body.

They smiled.

Everyone else did too, figuring the cheer leaders and pregnant teen were about to sing another son laying into the dense brain of Rachel Berry who only learned through music and lyrics.

The song started, no one knew it but the beat seeped into everyones pores and ignited their souls. But three sets of eyes stared straight at Rachel.

_Santana and Brittany_

If that's okay with you...

_Quinn_

I love the way you look with out your make up

I had a boy before we met but we broke up

There's something about you that makes me want to step up

Step up and be with you

_If that's okay with you_

Well keep the neighbors awake, too late, too late

Cause I'm going to make you feel so good

Til I seeing it happening, Yeah

We'll keep the neighbors awake, too late, too late

Cause baby I want to step up and be with you

_If that's okay with you_

Brittany and Santana could not hide their smiles staring at Rachel while singing back up for Quinn, who they knew was going to have Rachel's heart and soul but they'd all share Rachel's body and vice a versa.

Quinn was trying not to stumble over the words, her heart beating so loud in her chest was all she could hear but Rachel's soulful brown eyes kept her going unaware of all the angry and confused stares thrown back and forth between the girls.

I'm going to make you feel like heaven on earth

I'm going to thank your mother for giving you birth

I'm going to want to hold in my arms when you cry

If that's okay with you

_If that's okay with you_

I want to keep your tooth brush in my apartment

make you a set of keys and ask you to move in

Rachel's eyes widen trying to understand if that was in fact what Quinn and the others were doing. Were they asking her to move into their hearts? Quinn felt a tear trickle down at the bewildered look on the tiny singer and just smiled with a nod.

I'm not crazy

(All three girls) I know what I'm get in my self in to

I want to live with you

_If that's okay with you_

I'm going to make you feel like heaven on earth

I'm going to thank your mother for giving you birth

I'm going to want to hold in my arms when you cry

If that's okay with you

_If that's okay with you_

If that's okay with you

_If that's okay with you_

We'll keep the neighbors awake, too late, too late

I wanna love you this way, this way, this way

(All three girls) We'll keep the neighbors awake, too late, too late

I wanna love you this way, this way, this way

I'm going to make you feel like heaven on earth

I'm going to thank your mother for giving you birth

I'm going to want to hold in my arms when you cry

If that's okay with you

_If that's okay with you_

(All three girls) If that's okay with you.

Quinn stood up when the song was, marched up to Rachel yanking her out of the chair, smashing their lips together just like yesterday. Gasps echoed around the choir room.

The blonde pulled back and turned to the three boys' plaguing the heart of her lover, "Too late little boys, she's mine."

"Practice is so over today," Santana smirked.

"Will take care of you," Brittany linked her arm around Rachel's and Santana linked her arm with Brittany's and the four of them sauntered out of the room, well Rachel more like followed still a bit unsure but definitely not about how much they cared for her.

She was loved.

That was all that mattered.

Screw Jesse and his back stabbing ways.

Screw Finn with out the ability to stand up for what he truly wants.

Screw Puck for being such a male whore that he could never keep any of them satisfied for long.

Rachel was a bright star with in a foursome of girls that would take this world by storm.

TBC...


End file.
